The invention is directed to a thermodynamic installation with a closed circuit for a working medium.
More particularly, the invention is directed to a closed circuit thermodynamic installation employing a compressor as well as an expansion machine, linked therewith by means of a shaft, or by means of a transmission, linked by a first heat exchanger and a second heat exchanger. Such installations can be used e.g. as heat pumps or as an energy providing turbine.
The present forms of such installations as is known have, however, the disadvantages of being far too expensive, too big and need to be run at a too low a rotational speed. In most cases suction machines have been used hitherto for the compression, whereas the expansion takes place over throttling means. However, this arrangement prevents use in reverse direction.